


Stolen Kisses

by AzenaKira



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: Milla had gone to confront Alvin about Exodus, but things turned out a little differently than she had planned.





	1. Tell Me What I Want

Milla was walking up to the lift, looking for Alvin when suddenly she blinked when he exited it.

Alvin tensed slightly and looked at her, “Where’d you come from?”

Milla tilted her head slightly, “Is this your house?”

Alvin turned around and rubbed the back of his head, “Moms, actually.” He sighed, “Look, I’m sorry I darted off like that. I was just about to head back to the inn.” Alvin went to move past her and Milla pinned him to a wall, “Aren’t we frisky today?”

Milla’s eyes narrowed, “Tell me what you know about Exodus.”

Alvin looked off to the side for a moment, debating, before looking back at her, “Under one condition.”

Milla blinked, “You’re not denying that you know?”

“No. So what’s it gonna be?”

Milla tilted her head slightly, “What’s the condition?” She released her grip and Alvin pushed off the wall a little bit towards her.

Milla didn’t move, but tensed slightly when Alvin lightly grabbed her chin and tilted it up. She locked eyes with him, but didn’t pull away. Alvin rested his other hand on her hip before leaning in and softly pressing his lips to the spirits. Milla’s eyes widened. It wasn’t what she expected, but it wasn’t unpleasant either.

Alvin broke the kiss and kissed her again, this time nipping her lip. Milla parted hers briefly and Alvin slipped his tongue into her mouth. They both moaned softly and Alvin spun them around, pressing Milla’s back to the wall. She didn’t fight back though and continued to return the kisses.

Alvin pressed against her, earning a soft moan as she felt something hard and warm press against her inner leg. Alvin broke the kiss and nipped softly at her neck. Milla tilted her neck upwards and felt her breathing speeding up slightly as Alvin continued light traces along her skin with his lips. One of her hands involuntarily reached up and ran along his chest, lightly grabbing his scarf and pulling him a bit closer.

Alvin moaned softly and pulled away from her neck as Milla went in for a sloppy kiss. She might be the lord of spirits and she might be aggressive, but she sure as hell didn’t really know how to kiss. At least she was trying. Alvin quickly took control of the kiss, placing one hand on the wall behind her and lightly gripping her hip with the other and he nipped at her soft lips. He lightly ground his hips against hers, causing them both to moan as they broke a kiss.

Alvin pulled his face back slightly, and they both stared at each other panting for what seemed like an eternity.

“Are you going to tell me what you know about Exodus?”

Alvin grinned slightly, “How about we go back to the inn first? You seem a little distracted.”

“... So do you.” Milla noted as their hips were still pressed together, “Fine. As long as you tell me about Exodus when we’re through.”

“You got yourself a deal.” Alvin responded with a husky voice against Milla’s ear, “Might wanna make sure the others don’t follow us.”

“I’ll take care of it and meet you there shortly.”

Alvin gave her another quick kiss before pushing his weight off the wall and starting to walk towards the inn by himself.


	2. Give Me What I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short version? It's smut.

Alvin got to the room first and tried to calm his breathing. Truth was, he was freaking out. He kissed Milla Maxwell. And she kissed him back. And she  **wanted** him. He groaned softly, still hard and couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. Was she just playing with him? He got a heavy feeling in his chest suddenly, thinking he’d be stuck there alone.

Suddenly the door opened and he glanced over his shoulder, blushing slightly as Milla walked in. Her face was flushed and she rubbed the back of her head, “I’ll be honest. I’m not sure what the goal of this is.”

Alvin grinned slightly, “You want to know about Exodus right? So entertain me and I’ll tell you.” He said smugly as he sat on the bed, despite being a nervous wreck inside.

Milla sighed and made sure the door was locked before walking over to Alvin. She removed her gloves and straddled his waist. He blushed hotly and leaned back slightly, resting his hands on the bed behind him for balance as Milla took off his scarf. Did she actually know what she was doing?

Alvin kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth as she shrugged off his jacket, pushing it off the bed. He moaned into the kiss as Milla pushed her weight forward, causing him to fall backwards on the bed. Alvin moaned again as Milla groped him through his pants.

She broke the kiss, face a bit flustered, “Am I doing this correctly?”

Alvin reached up and undid some of the buttons on his undershirt, “You’re doing it perfectly.” He moaned softly.

Milla removed her hand and kissed him again as Alvin’s hands found their way down to his pants and undid them. He pulled himself free before removing his gloves and running his hands up her back.

Milla shifted her weight and broke the kiss with a soft gasp as she felt him press against her. Her skirt rode up and he was pressed directly against her underwear. She blushed at how warm it was. Alvin grabbed her chin and pulled her in for another kiss as he rocked his hips against hers.

To Alvin’s surprise, Milla moaned into the kiss. He grinned slightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. At the same time, he reached one of his hands down and pulled her underwear to the side and ran his shaft against her entrance.

Milla moaned into the kiss and pressed her weight down. She broke the kiss with a gasp as the tip of Alvin’s cock entered her and they both moaned.

Alvin chuckled softly, “Eager, are we?”

Milla didn’t respond and shifted her weight to fit more of him side of her, causing them both to moan again.

Alvin moaned as he felt Milla tighten around him, “You keep doing that and I’m going to cum.” He muttered into her ear.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Alvin started thrusting his hips slowly. Milla moaned and rocked her hips against him. Alvin grinned and thrust up roughly inside her. Milla gripped his shoulders and and moaned loudly as Alvin continued to thrust into her. He let out a moan as he felt her tightening around him.

“Milla.” Alvin moaned as he came, thrusting as deeply into her as he could and he felt her cum on his cock as well.

They both stayed like that panting. Milla slowly released her grip on Alvin’s shoulders. She locked eyes with him and attempted to calm her breathing, “Now… Tell me what you know… About Exodus.”

Alvin moaned softly as he was still a little hard within her and managed a slight grin, “You sure you don’t want to go again?”


End file.
